I Won't Be the Victim, But the First to Cast a Stone
by Briella2005
Summary: Briella manages to get one brother out of trouble. But what happens when the other gets in deeper than intended? Will either sibling forgive their father? Or is it too late when history repeats itself. Warning: contains Corporal Punishment


_I know I have an unfinished story, but this one just came to me. I had all intentions of writing a brief story to get my mind working, but it evolved into something totally different. I'm sure you'll be able to tell the original story line. I think it still reads well though. It is told through Colton's point of view. Some thoughts are meant to sound as though they come from an 11 year old, and may seem childish. There's a lot of implied spanking references and a punishment scenes. Warning that Dean is harsh in this story. Some may disagree with his reaction. I already have ideas to add an additional chapter from his perceptive explaining his response. Also, to wrap up the first story line. My goal is to write that chapter within the next week._

Tuesday. Stupid Tuesday. The worst day of the week. Most people hated Monday, but Monday wasn't that bad. Nothing like Tuesday.

"Colton." Mr. Meyer spoke from the front of the room, "I will not remind you again. Now please pay attention and finish your assignment or I am writing a note home."

Of course Mr. Meyer would write a note home. Because it's Tuesday. 'Take Home Tuesday', which meant he would have to bring his Dad a large yellowish envelope with all of his graded assignments from last week, plus any new homework pages or notes. Dad had to sign the front and Colton has to bring it back the next day, or he wasn't allowed any recess. The problem was Mr. Meyer always wrote on the outside how many pages were in the envelope. So, if Colton tried to hide or throw anyway anything, Dad would know. Colton tried it once, hoping Dad wouldn't count. But he did. Colton ended up getting a spanking and having to tell Mr. Meyer what he did and ask for another copy of the failed test to bring home. He wasn't sure which punishment was more embarrassing.

Colton was always nervous on Tuesdays. He was overall a pretty good kid, but not always. Sometimes he just wrote down answers to get the paper done. Or tried to skip questions. It didn't help that Mr. Meyer was super into teaching and always wrote little notes home like, "Colton struggled to focus this week. If he had put more effort into the assignment, he could have done better." Or "Colton continues to talk to classmates during instructional time. Please discuss this with him." When poor grades or notes like that want home, he would be grounded from his tablet and tv and anything else fun. Once Dad made him stay in his room all night! Without anything to do but look around. So that's why Tuesdays were the worst ever.

His teacher handed Colton the dreaded yellow envelope, with a big 11 circled on the outside. Colton's stomach felt like it was full of rocks. He knew his failed spelling test was in there. The same one he told his Dad he got a 90% on. Why did he have to lie? He should have just told Dad the truth. Colton studied really hard for the spelling test, but the words were hard and he just couldn't remember them. Dad would have told him to study more, but probably wouldn't have been that mad. But lying to him? That's the easiest way to make Dad mad. And most likely to get a spanking.

It was the end of the day and Colton slowly made his way to the bus. The Winchester's lived in a small town, which meant high school and elementary school had to share buses. His cousins were already on the bus when Colton got on. He sat next to Brayden.

"What's wrong?"

Barely audible, Colton answered, "Nothing."

"Come on Colt. I can tell something is wrong." He paused, "Is it something in there?" He motioned towards the envelope.

Colton nodded. How did Brayden always know? Stupid older brother. Well his cousin actually. But Colton considered him and Briella to be just as much his siblings as he did Cecelia.

"Whadya do?" Briella, Colton's other cousin, popped up from the seat behind the boys. "Fail a test? Not turn in homework?"

"Shut up!" Colton snapped. He didn't need his whole family knowing about it.

"Wow. Sassy pants." Briella joked, "I was going to try and help but I guess I'll just let Uncle Sam handle it."

"Briella has a point, bro." Brayden said, "She's pretty smart and has gotten me outta a lot of shit with Dad."

"Okayyy." Colton let out. "I lied to my Dad about my spelling test. I said I got a 90, but I really got a 60. And the test is in here. He's gonna know I lied."

"So? Take the test out. He probably won't notice." Brayden offered.

Colton shook his head, "He counts the papers. Last time I got a spanking." He barely whispered. It was bad enough his cousins knew he was punished like a little kid. He didn't need the whole bus knowing. Thankfully his older cousins were punished the same way, so they understood.

"Can we put a different paper in there? Do you have anything?" Briella asked, "Even something dumb like a picture."

"No." Colton whined. "I don't have anything."

"Shit. Bray and I don't have anything either. Not that Uncle Sam would believe came from you." The twins were 15 and in 10th grade, Colton knew their work would never pass for his.

Briella looked like she was thinking, "What if you just don't give it to Uncle Sam? Tell him you had a substitute and she forgot?"

"But then I don't get recess because he doesn't sign it. And my teacher will call Dad and ask him about it."

"Okay. Then I'll sign it." Brayden grabbed the envelope out of his cousin's hands. "You take it back and pretend like your Dad signed. Maybe even say you got yelled at or something for the test. Whatever to make it believable. Then tell Uncle Sam you had a sub, 'Miss Dunkin' and she lost them. He'll believe you."

"Are you sure? What if he still yells at me for not having it?"

"Well isn't that better than getting spanked for lying?" More serious, Brayden added, "not to scare you, but last time I lied to your Dad, I got whipped with his belt."

Colton was trying not to cry. That would be so uncool. Especially on the bus. But he was also scared. Thankfully they were close to their stop. He rushed off the bus as quickly as possible. The kids beat all adults home, which was a good thing. Now they could put their plan into action.

"Alright, remember what I said on the bus?" Brayden asked.

"I had a sub and she forgot."

"Good. And what's her name?"

"Miss Dunkin."

Brayden smiled at his cousin. "Perfect."

"Okay, so Brayden's going to sign it and I'm going to put it in my backpack. Then on the bus tomorrow morning, I'll give it back to you and take the papers out. I'll throw the test away, but leave everything else. I'll ask one of my teachers for a new envelope, write a 10 on it, and you can bring that one home for Uncle Sam. Then give it to me or Bray on the bus again and we can just throw it away." Briella smiled, satisfied with her plan, "You don't get spanked, Mr. Meyer gets off on his power high, and Uncle Sam never finds out."

Colton was never so happy to have Briella! He hugged her tightly and offered a thank you. "You're the best."

"I know." She shrugged and walked away with the forged envelope.

Although he was still nervous, Colton's stomach had settled somewhat. He allowed himself to relax and played with his LEGOs until his Dad came home; which would be in about a half hour.

"Hey kids." Dad greeted the open living and kitchen area as he came through the back door.

Cecelia, his daughter, was sitting on the floor playing with a doll. She giggled as her dad kissed her head.

"Whatcha building?" Dad asked, taking the chair next to Colton.

"A rocket ship!" Colton responded. "It's gonna be awesome. Wanna help?"

"Sure kiddo. After I change outta this." Dad waved his hands in front of his suit.

Colton and Dad played LEGOs for awhile and Colton was enjoying his time. But soon enough, his stomach was back in knots.

"Let's take a break. You can leave them out, but I wanna check yours and Cecelia's take-home packet. Go get it please."

"Here Daddy!" Cecelia grinned as she placed the envelope on the table. The entire elementary school implemented the program at the beginning of the year to help increase communication with parents and teachers. All the parents were invited to a meeting at the end of the last year and almost everyone who attended thought it was a good idea.

Colton went to the meeting, but apparently his vote of 'no way' didn't count. He was 11 now though and in 5th grade, so he only had one year to deal with it. Cecelia was only in kindergarten, so she had the rest of elementary school. But she hardly ever got in trouble, so it probably wouldn't matter to her.

"Colton. Go get your packet." Dad stated, not using his mean voice, but not his nice voice either.

"I don't have one." Colton tried to look his father in the eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have one? Your teacher said he'd always send one home. Even if it were empty."

"Miss Dunkin forgot."

Dad's face wrinkled, "Who's Miss Dunkin?"

Colton, remembering Brayden's instructions and warning, lied to his father, "The substitute I had today. She said she would give them to us, but she couldn't find them. She's going to tell Mr. Meyer."

Dad didn't respond right away. But, Brayden quickly came to the rescue, "Ah, you had Miss Dunkin?" He turned on the couch to face Sam, "remember her from last year? The one that called Dad to say I was being a shit and talking back, but I was absent that day?"

"Yeah, I remember her." Dad made an annoyed face, "Alright Colt, but make sure it gets home tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes sir. I will." Colton smiled. He had actually gotten away with it.

The family decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. Uncle Dean got to pick, after wrestling his brother, and decided on the Mexican restaurant offering 'Taco Tuesday'. Colton was happy about the choice, he loved tacos! Okay, maybe Tuesdays weren't thaaaat bad. At least this one.

Colton was sitting in the middle of the SUV beside his sister in her booster seat. The twins were in the back on their phones. Colton heard them whispering to each other about something in Brayden's pocket, but he didn't know what. It was hard to hear anything with Uncle Dean's blaring music. Colton wondered why his Dad was never allowed to pick music. It didn't really matter though, they were at the restaurant.

"Hi! How many?" The hostess asked as the Winchesters approached the stand.

"Is Dad coming?" Uncle Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd meet us here, so I guess we have 7." The younger brother answered.

The hostess frowned slightly, "Hmm, it's going to be a little bit. Unless you guys wanna split up?"

"No, that's okay." Dad said. "We're waiting for someone anyway."

"Colt, Cecelia, over here." Dad motioned toward a bench up against the wall.

"You two." Uncle Dean looked to his kids and pointed towards the bench as well.

"We could have figured that out on our own, Dad." Brayden said sarcastically. "Not like I was gonna pick a random freaking table."

Uncle Dean grabbed Brayden's arm as he was walking by, "Keep up the disrespect and I'm taking your ass outside."

Colton's nervous belly was back. Uncle Dean hated disrespect. Dad too, but he was less likely to spank in public. Uncle Dean didn't care and smacked Colton's butt and thighs a few times in the grocery store, the car, even restaurants. He did the same to Brayden, only probably more often. Dad always said Brayden acted like Uncle Dean did when he was younger, something about never being able to know when to stop.

"No. With me." Uncle Dean said when Brayden tried to sit on the far side of the bench. He pointed to the spot directly beside him. Brayden rolled his eyes, but sat. Colton was surprised Uncle Dean didn't say anything about the eye roll. Maybe he didn't see it.

They waited another 10 minutes until Gramps came. Cecilia lost her place on the bench, but was offered Gramps' lap. Sometimes Colton got jealous of his sibling. Cecelia was always getting cuddled. And Dad, Uncle Dean, and Gramps never told her no. Brayden said it was because she's the youngest and a girl. According to Brayden, Briella hardly ever got in trouble either. Stupid girls.

"Thank you guys for waiting!" The hostess smiled as she walked towards the group. "You're table is ready now. You can follow me." She turned to walk down the stairs and towards the high tables near the bar. "Hope this is okay?" She asked Uncle Dean.

"Close to the bar? Sounds perfect. Thanks sweetheart."

"Dad. Seriously. Can you not fucking flirt with every girl you see?" Brayden hissed.

"Can you not fucking listen? What did I say about disrespect?" Dean growled at his son.

"Sorry, but it's embarrassing."

"You should be thankful you have a hot dad. Better genes for you." The father joked, ending the discussion as he sat at a bar stool.

Colton laughed when a boy server came to greet the family and Brayden made a comment about trying to flirt with him to get a free beer.

The server took drink orders. "Alright, 3 drafts for you guys. What about everyone else?"

"I want a coke!" Colton said happily. Dad almost never let him drink soda.

"No. Pick something else. Nothing with caffeine." Dad said.

"I don't want anything else. I want coke. Brayden gets to!"

"Brayden didn't order yet." Dad said harshly. "Now you have 2 seconds to pick something else, or you're getting water." He paused briefly, "One."

"Yessir. Can I have lemonade?"

Dad nodded and told the server.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident. The family enjoyed their tacos, nachos, and other Mexican inspired food. Dad payed the bill and the family gathered their things to leave. Gramps said goodbye to everyone and left for his apartment.

Colton climbed in first to take the seat in the far back. Brayden tried to block his sister from getting in second, but failed when she crawled through the small space between his arm and door. Just as Brayden was about to sit, his father stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. Colton didn't have a good view from his seat, but could hear the conversation.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. What's in your damn pocket?"

"Nothing! Look!" Brayden's voice was louder.

Colton jumped when Brayden was slammed into the side of the SUV. He had turned his head and Brayden's cheek was pushed into the window. Dad quickly left the car and walked to the back. Colton couldn't really hear what was happening, but knew Dad and Uncle Dean were mad. They were both using their mean, growly voice that usually meant someone was getting a spanking.

"Ella, what's happening?" He asked. Colton noticed his cousin was trying not to cry.

"Brayden's in a lot of trouble. He has something in his pocket and Dad found it."

"What is it?" He asked, curious.

"Don't worry about it. Just, listen to them tonight. Okay? Please Colton, don't do anything to piss them off." Briella begged.

"Okay." He nodded and strained to hear what was being said outside the car. It didn't help that Dad shut the open back door when he joined his brother.

The back door reopened and Brayden was assisted into the seat by his dad, who looked ready to kill something, or someone. The ride home was tense, with nobody talking. The only sound was Briella's sniffling occasionally and Brayden's deep breathing. Even Cecelia picked up on the moods of others and didn't say much.

Uncle Dean ripped open the back door and pulled Brayden from the seat. Colton watched him grab his cousin by the back of the neck and push him towards the house door. Colton hated when Dad or Uncle Dean made him walk like that. It was uncomfortable and they always made him walk too fast. Dad helped Cecelia out and asked Colton to get out through her side.

"Alright kiddos. I think you've figured out Brayden is in some trouble." Dad knelt in front of them.

"Yes sir." Colton responded. Not that the sentence really needed a 'sir' but Colton wasn't taking any chances.

"Go upstairs and don't come down unless me or Uncle Dean tell you to. You can watch tv or play video games. But do not come down those steps. If you do, I will spank your bottoms. Got it?"

"Yessir." Colton answered quickly.

"Cecilia, do you understand me?" His voice was hard.

"Yes Daddy. No coming down stairs."

"Good. Let's go." Dad grabbed a hand from each of his kids and walked them into the house. Brayden was sitting at the kitchen table. His right cheek was red and Uncle Dean was standing next to Brayden, breathing heavy.

Briella was sitting on the opposite end of the table, crying softly.

Dad didn't stop walking and continued towards the stairs. Colton briefly locked eyes with Brayden. He looked sad and tired. Once upstairs, Dad asked what both children wanted to do. Colton asked to play video games in his shared room with Brayden and Cecelia asked to watch the big tv in their dad's room. He left to help her set it up and Colton was left alone in his room.

Tuesdays sucked again he decided. Brayden was in a lot of trouble. Uncle Dean was so mad he wasn't even talking. Usually he yelled a lot. Like a lot. So much Colton's ears sometimes hurt afterwards. He played Mario party for a few minutes but quickly got more anxious. His stomach was fluttering and he couldn't help his curiosity. He could hear muffled yelling now. Apparently Uncle Dean was just waiting for his audience to leave. Colton paused the game and without the added sounds, he could hear more, but Colton still wasn't sure what Uncle Dean was saying. He slowly walked over to the door and very, very carefully opened it.

Colton could hear Dean screaming now, "You know what's out there Brayden! How the fuck do you plan to keep yourself and siblings safe if you're fucking high?"

He couldn't hear Brayden's response.

"That's not a good enough answer! You know damn well that isn't true!"

Colton heard the garage door open and stepped into the hallway to see down the stairs. Dad said not to come down the steps, he didn't say anything about going in the hallway. Colton knew if he got caught Dad would probably still spank him, but he was willing to risk it. The stairs were curved and the bottom step was close to the center of the dining area. If Colton laid on the floor and looked straight down through the railings, he could see the tops of his dad and uncle's head. Holding his breath, Colton went down a few steps. He had to know what was happening. He was extra quiet and only moved as Dean yelled to block the noise.

He was able to see the whole scene now, Colton squatted low and tried not to be seen. Colton panicked slightly when Gramps walked through the back door. Gramps looked pissed and didn't take his eyes off of Brayden. He walked directly in front of his son to stand in front of his grandson. Colton had to hold back his gasp when Gramps slapped Brayden on his right cheek, throwing his head to the side. Brayden placed his hand on his face and lowered his head even more.

Colton had only ever been slapped once. It was by his Dad and after he called Briella the c word. The slap hurt so bad Colton refused to even think the word. Brayden also got in trouble that day because he was the one that told him to call her that. Colton hoped he never had to experience that pain again. He wished he had a way to comfort his brother.

Gramps and Dad lectured Brayden some and then Uncle Dean announced it was time for the physical punishment. Colton didn't want to watch and knew he should run back to his room. But he couldn't move. It was as if his legs were glued to the steps. He watched as Brayden stood up, undid his pants and dropped his jeans and boxers. Brayden laid over the table and folded his arms, placing his head in the center. Colton was never spanked over the table. Whenever Dad, Uncle Dean, or Gramps did it they always put him over their knees. Even if they used a belt.

Colton's attention was refocused to the scene in front of him when Brayden let out a scream. A thick red mark appeared in the center of his butt and Colton wanted to scream with him when he watched his uncle's leather belt fall again right below the first mark. Colton couldn't take it anymore, he turned and ran up the stairs; locking the door behind him. He went under his covers and tried to drown out the screams, but it was useless. He could barely hear the sound of leather striking flesh, but nonetheless it was still there. Followed instantly by a scream. But soon the screams stopped and only sobbing was heard. Colton plugged his ears and cried.

Colton wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a soft knocking at the door. He stood to open it, finding Briella on the other side. She entered it quickly and shut the door behind her. Briella looked like she had been crying, but other than that did not appear to be in pain.

"Are you okay?" Colton asked, hesitantly.

"No. I'm not okay. I just watched Dad beat the shit outta my brother."

"I saw a little bit. It looked bad."

"It was awful Colton. Dad made me sit there and watch."

"Why?"

"Because he's a douchebag. I hate him." Briella cried harder and hugged Brayden's pillow.

"I'm not supposed to be in here." She said wiping tears, "Tell me if you hear someone coming."

He nodded.

Colton never heard Brayden come up the stairs and didn't warn his cousin. He offered a weak, "sorry" when he opened the door.

"Brayden!" Briella gasped and ran to hug her brother. Brayden accepted the embrace, but weakly.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll live. No offense Ella. I'm glad you're hear, but I can't take these jeans and boxers touching my ass any longer. I gotta take em off."

"It's okay Bray. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Brayden said as his sister left the room.

He instantly dropped his pants and flopped, belly down, onto his bed. Colton's jaw dropped when he saw the multiple welts and overarching red lines on Brayden's butt cheeks. It went from the very top of his butt all the way to the middle of his thighs.

"Do you want an ice pack?" Colton asked.

Brayden laughed a little, "I'd love one little brother. But I don't think dad would agree. He sent me up here to wallow in my own pain for awhile."

"It looks like it hurts."

"It does. A lot."

Neither Winchester spoke for some time. The silence was broken when a soft knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

Colton was surprised to see his dad standing in the door way with a wet towel and bottle of Tylenol. He draped the towel onto Brayden and handed him a few pills.

Brayden offered a weak, "Thanks" but otherwise didn't look at his uncle.

"I know you're pissed and in pain. You don't have to talk. Just listen. Your Dad will calm down. I promise. I know right now it feels like he hates you and he whipped you within inches of life. But I promise Gramps and I would never allow him too. That's why we stayed there. To make sure you were okay. And he loves you. He loves you kids more than anything. Believe me Bray, I know how it feels to have a whipping from hell from an angry father." Sam chuckled softly, "Hell, I spent most of my teenage years in this exact position. Your Dad too to be honest." He stopped again, then continued, more serious, "Your Dad got whooped for the same thing you did tonight. His was probably worse though. He didn't have an uncle and grandfather looking out for him. Just a scared little brother trying to stop it, but making our dad more angry."

Brayden turned his head, "I don't hate him. Or you Uncle Sam. I just wish I hadn't been so stupid."

"Me too." His uncle said sadly. He stood then, "I'm going to go check on your sister. She was pretty upset."

"Come on, Colt, leave Bray alone. He needs some time by himself. Go downstairs."

Colton complied and slowly made his way down the steps. Once at the bottom he decided the couch was the safest place. Uncle Dean and Gramps were standing at the counter drinking a beer.

Nobody said anything for awhile. Eventually Dad came back down the stairs and heading for the couch. The other Winchesters followed.

"Is she still pissed?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah but she'll get over it. You should go talk to them Dean. They need their Dad right now."

"Doubt it. Briella said she hated me and Brayden wouldn't look me in the eyes."

"Do you blame him? You roasted his ass. He's not gonna sit easy for at least a week."

"He deserved it." Dean added.

"I didn't say he didn't. But he also said he didn't hate you. Briella too. She feels guilty for yelling at you." The younger brother commented. "Go tell your kids you love them."

Uncle Dean climbed the stairs. Colton didn't see him for the rest of the night. By the time he went to bed, Brayden was sleeping. He quietly shut the light off and crawled into bed. Brayden had a restless sleep.

The following morning, Colton was woken by his father. He noticed Brayden was not in bed and went down stairs to check on him. Brayden was standing at the counter eating cereal. Uncle Dean was beside him and Brayden was smiling. Colton cautiously made his way to the other side of the island and grabbed his own bowl of cereal. Dad came down the stairs next and offered a hair ruffle to Colton. Dad was wearing jeans and a t-shirt; which was odd. He never wore jeans to work.

Brayden must've been thinking the same thing; he asked, "Are you sick Uncle Sam? It's the middle of the week and you're in jeans."

"I'm not going to work today. I'm playing hokey."

"Me too" Uncle Dean smiled. "Dad's covering the garage."

Colton was confused now. But not for long, "You guys are too. Dean and I decided last night we need a day off for family. Figure out what you kids wanna do. I'm guessing something that doesn't involve too much sitting." Dad laughed.

"What? Really Dad?" Brayden asked. "I got beat yesterday and today I get to skip school? Are you sending me away or something?"

Dean looked confused. And a little sad, "Of course not Brayden. I could never get rid of you. I'd miss your smart mouth too much. But last night made me realize something. I do a shitty job of showing you I love you."

Sam supported his brother, "I remember hating my dad growing up. Actual hate. I don't want you kids to ever feel like we don't love you more than anything in this world. I know we both would die for you. I also know what it's like to only ever get negative attention from your dad. It sucks and feels like you can't do anything right. So, even though Brayden is in a shit ton of trouble still, we decided to do something special, as a family. And give Brayden a day before he has to go sit on the hard school chairs." He smiled.

"Thanks guys. I don't hate you." Brayden said sadly, "I was just mad. At myself for getting caught and for buying the stuff in the first place. I don't hate you, Dad."

Briella, who was standing on the stairs for most of the conversation, fully entered the kitchen. She hugged her father, "I don't hate you either Daddy. I'm still upset you made me watch Brayden get whipped, but I understand why you did it."

"I love you baby." Dean kissed the top of his daughter's head. "You too Brayden." He extended his other arm to hug his son.

The twins reciprocated their father's love. The kids went upstairs to change their clothes and figure out an activity. They decided on going to the mall a few towns over. Brayden didn't need to sit to play in the arcade or mini golf, Briella could shop, and Colton and Cecelia could play on the indoor jungle gym. Everyone would be happy.

Colton enjoyed his day off. It was nice to spend time with his crazy family and not have to worry about anything. Uncle Dean didn't make any threats and Dad only yelled at him once, when he started to walk in front of a car. And he apologized after. Colton was never positive what Brayden had bought or what was in his pocket, but he didn't really care. He just knew he never wanted to experience what Brayden did. For now though, he was going to enjoy his day.


End file.
